


Azoth

by SweetWriter18



Category: Clock Tower Series (Video Games), Demento | Haunting Ground, Haunting Ground
Genre: Alchemy, Detective, F/M, Family, Fighting, First Time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Overcoming your fears, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Sole Survivor, Survival Horror, Survivor - Freeform, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, castle - Freeform, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Summary: An Alchemic elixir of life made purely of energy. It resides within all living beings. An item so powerful it rivals with the philosopher stone, many alchemists have tried to create it and harness its power. There is only one Alchemist has succeeded. His name was Lorenzo.Two years ago, I was kidnapped and held captive within the Belli Estate.  It had all started when Riccardo, my uncle killed my father in hopes of attaining his Azoth. When He discovered that my father had passed on his azoth to me, he kidnapped me.  It was believed in his mindset that if he could impregnate me, I would be able to provide him with a new body that would, in turn, give him immortality. Riccardo wasn’t the only thing after me within the estate. Others such as my grandfather, Danelia, and Debilitas were some who were focused on killing me. If it wasn’t for Hewie, my pet dog then I never would have survived.I haven’t looked back at that estate. I do not know if my grandfather had other’s who know about me nor do I know if some seek me out. But, All I know is what I have within my body is a great power and if I want to keep my life then I must keep myself hidden. I only pray that if someone comes for me I can keep the fight.





	1. Chapter 1

_Fiona._

_Fiona_

_Fiona._

_Stop. Go Away. Leave me alone._

_We can’t Fiona. Your Azoth. We want your Azoth. Give us your Azoth._

**NO!**

Fiona gasped awake her eyes filled with tears at the horrible sound of their voices. She grasped holding her body as she shook with fear. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get rid of their voices. Two years of waking up in fear. Two fucking years. She looked around the small apartment that she had bought for herself and Hewie. In Terror at the thought that one of them had survived the castle and would come looking for her. That Anxiety had made her buy this tiny apartment. It was a single bedroom apartment with a single bath and kitchen. It was small and barely furnished but it was home. It was her home. A place that she knew would be safe. She eased her arms away from her body and got out of her bed. Her feet hit the plush carpet causing her to wiggle her toes at the feel. She needed it, to at least fall back into reality. She grabbed at a robe hanging at the head of her bed. She wrapped it around her body before padding from her bedroom to her living room. Hewie laid sprawled on his back on top a large dog bed that she had bought for me a couple of days ago. 

His head rose at her entrance causing her to give a small smile at the large K9. He wagged his tail at her and rose to greet her. He was still a resourceful dog who loved and followed her.

After the events at the Belli Castle, Hewie seemed to stick to her even more. He had grown older and had acquired a number of his scars from being shot by Riccardo and attacked by a number of the castle's residents. She bent down and scratched behind his ear before moving to make breakfast.

She entered the small kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a bowl of chopped fruit and a glass jug of orange juice. She laid it on the counter before moving to the closet to grab Hewie’s food. She filled his bowl with some kibble before placing it near the table. He jumped at the chance racing to the bowl as soon as it was set down. She poured herself a cup of orange juice before putting the jug back in the fridge. She then grabbed her bowl and cup then moved to the table. 

Her Dining table was placed just by the Balcony window. This allowed her to watch the sunset and rise. Because of the Nightmare, The sun was just rising and seeing it brought relief to her every time. It reminded her that she was alive and that she made it another day. But it was a blessing and a cruse as she awoke crying remembering each day without her parents while blessing that she had survived. Classic Survivor’s guilt. At least that is what the dozens of books told her. Fiona kept her self-hidden as much as possible which meant no to little doctor’s appointments or visits to federal places. But, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t her fault and instead reminded herself that her parents would have wanted her to live.

She picked up a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth. Her life after was quiet and though she had difficulties dealing with the events of the past. She was alive and living her life to the fullest. She quickly finished her meal then got up washed the dishes then got ready for work.

After a quick shower, she dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans. Fiona called Hewie over quick to put on his collar and leash. He gave a happy bark before moving towards the door to scratch at it. She grabbed her bag before slipping on her slides and locking the door. Hewie was excited to be outside and lead her down the steps and out into the small courtyard of the building. He barked at a couple of squirrels before doing his business. She praised him then they started there walk to her job. 

Fiona had managed to get a job at a small Music Shop near the town center. It was a small place that sold nearly just about everything and she loved it. She especially loved the Piano that sat in the middle of the showroom. It was Fazioli and even though it was used, it played beautifully. When she came to the shop door, She could see her boss speaking with someone. It was a young man about 5′5 with short brown hair and pale skin. He was a deep brown suit and in his hand was a small notebook. 

A datebook of some kind. 

Instantly, Fiona was curious and nervous. The shop made good money but nothing had happened that enlisted a new’s response. And, She had been very careful about allowing her identity out and into the public. She had even stopped using her name. To everyone she knew and cared for, Her new name was Felicity Bianchi. So Far that was keeping her safe or so she hoped. 

When she opened the door to the shop a chime alerted her boss and the man to her presence. When the man in the suit turned around, Fiona tried not to tense. He was a young man about her age with blocky black glasses and a polka-dotted tie. He was clean-shaven and bright-eyed completely happy with life. He looked completely harmless and if she was still innocent then she would believe that the geeky cover was real. Her grandfather looked weak but then again he managed to attack her many times in the castle even before he had changed. She had come to realize that appearance was an illusion in this world. 

“ Felicity...Meet Mr.Barrows. He has come to see our Piano.” 

Fiona gave a tight smile and nodded saying “ That is wonderful, Mr. Giovannai.” She was careful to hide the strain in her voice. At that moment Hewie moved in front of her now, his ears forward and alert. He had sensed her mood and was watching the man carefully. He could sense the wrong in him just as she could. The Man just felt wrong. His smile was almost fake and his eyes, they were emotionless. The smiles he gave never seem to reach his eyes and that disturbed her even more. 

“Mr.Giovanni, I was wondering if it was possible if you could draw up those papers for me now.” 

Mr.Giovannai left the room leaving Fiona with Mr.Barrows. He turned towards her walking carefully till he was just out of striking range from Hewie. 

“It is a magnificent piano. I would love to see it played some time.” The room grew cold as she noticed his eyes get hard. “You have been hard to find Ms.Belli. Which is an amazement for such a girl like you.” 

Hewie growled baring his teeth, the fur along his back rasing in the instinct of fear and anger. He didn’t like the way his voice sounded. It was wrong. it was bad. 

“I’ve heard stories about the Belli family. The gifts bestowed on them, their talents. All those brains but, No one has ever described to me your beauty. It’s an understanding of why my master would want you. So Fair, so innocent, so destructible. You almost remind of a doll” Fiona forced her self not to close her eyes at the word. Deobilitas saw her as one. Nearly, Killed her to**_ “play” _**with her. _But, you aren't a doll. You haven't broken now and you won't break ever. _The man smiled once again before saying“ I have a message for you. My Master ordered me to deliver it straight away. It is of the utmost importance and time can't be wasted as it has been now. ” 

Fiona’s heart began to race as the man reached into his coat pocket. _Masters. _That meant more than one person was looking for her. That meant someone knew about her and most likely what she carried within her body. She tried not to look as though she might flee as he searched his pockets for whatever he intended to give to her. 

“Do forgive me, These pockets are quite deep and..Ah..here it is.” He exclaimed drawing out a white envelope. He handed it to her keeping quick work not to stay in Hewie’s range longer than possible. 

Fiona carefully toke it keeping her eyes on him as she moved back “ Go head read it. I won't do anything. I promise” He explained with a smile, The smile was chilling and she wondered what would happen if she simply threw it away. But, She knew it would be better if she knew what she was dealing with. She didn’t know what her grandfather was truly into. She didn’t know if his castle was that last of his crazy experiments or parts of a greater scheme. That mindset was the only thing that made her flipped it over. It was clean and pristine with a single wax seal. She could make out the symbol but it resembled some sort of ram of some kind. 

She unsealed the letter careful breaking the wax seal. She pulled out a small white card no bigger then envelope itself. 

On it read : 

> ** _To Ms. Fiona Belli, _ **
> 
> ** _GrandDaughter to Lorenzo Belli, _ **
> 
> ** _We are deeply sadden by the death of your grandfather Belli. As he was a vaubable member of our order. And, It is in our great respects and kindness that the Masters of the Marshes Kindly Invite you to partake in a meeting of the Four Warden Lords. _ **

“The meeting will take place at Tomorrow at Seven Ms.Belli. Do wear something nice and...” As he walked passed her he sneered at Hewie. Who snapped his jaws at the man's pants leg in a very clear threat of harm.

“ Do leave the dog.”

He left the shop with the cruelest smile and Fiona feeling as though the world had ended once again. 


	2. Running

When Mr. Giovanni returned, Fiona was quick to give an explanation stating that Mr.Barrows had to leave for a meeting and that he was not interested in the Piano. She could see Mr. Giovanni disappointment but she couldn't seem to cheer him up. Someone had discovered her. Someone knew about her grandfather and possibly the Azoth. The single thought sent fear down her back. Hewie kept to her side as she worked the counter. 

At the Counter was a small Desktop computer, It was connected to the internet and it was there that Fiona learned more about the Lord Warden of the Marshes. 

> _ **Lord Warden of the Marshes are an office in the governments of [Scotland](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FKingdom_of_Scotland&t=NTI2NTVkYzY0NDU1OWNjMTEyZjc3YTZmZTYwYzVjYzkwM2IwZjdlOCxKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1) and [England](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FKingdom_of_England&t=NmQ3MjA3ZTkwNzcwMDgwZDM4YmJkZjBmNWIxOTc1MGNjMjBiODdmMyxKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1). The holders were responsible for the security of the border between the two nations, and often took part in military action. They were also responsible, along with ‘Conservators of the truce’, for administering the special type of border law known as [March law](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMarch_law_%28Anglo-Scottish_border%29&t=ZmMzMDk3NWVmYWJiZDg1NWJkNDQyMTUyMzY0MTU5MjlkNDA2NjZhMixKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1).The [Marches](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FScottish_Marches&t=ZWIwZDUwN2Y0MTljOGVhMzk2YWFiMDQ3Y2JhMTgxOGI5MTFlZTA0MSxKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1) on both sides of the border were traditionally split into West, Middle and East, each with their own warden answerable to the Lord Warden-general. The English Western March was based on Carlisle and the Eastern March on Berwick-upon-Tweed.** _
> 
> _ **The offices became unnecessary after the [union of the crowns](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUnion_of_the_crowns&t=ZGFkOTRmYWI1NzY2NmI5YWY2ODRmMTI5MjQzNDNhOWE3YTNhN2YzMixKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1) of England and Scotland under King [James](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FJames_I_of_England&t=MGM3MGZjMzE0YzFkNzYwMDM1YzgyZjkxMDQ0MjdiYjM3ZDM3Y2Q2NCxKM3lHRGh2Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3AzciGQiuHkYOfHKsD_7BGwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastarstruckcherryblossomstudent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178865894071%2Fazoth-chapter-2&m=1) in 1603.  
** _
> 
> ** _The last Families to be entitled were : _ **
> 
> ** _Barrows._ **
> 
> ** _Maxwell_ **
> 
> ** _Hale_ **
> 
> ** _Hamiltion_ **

Fiona wrote down the names on a notepad and placed them into her pocket to research later. The day went on rather quickly and She finished work early. She said goodbye to Mr.Giovanni before she turned in her two-week notice. She felt bad doing it but she couldn't stay their any longer. Fiona hurried home running with the intent and fear of a woman being hunted. When she got inside her apartment, Hewie seemed to understand. He followed after her as she began to pack placing every important item into her small backpack and carry on. She didn’t know where she could go but she knew she shouldn’t stay here nor should she keep using that name anymore. It was time to change again. She hurried over to her bed where she pulled up the small twin mattresses. Hiding underneath were twelve stacks of hundred dollar bills and a large leather-bound book.

The book belonged to her grandfather. It contained all of the knowledge on Alchemy both good and evil. She found out that Alchemy wasn’t something that belonged to occultist but instead was the predecessor to modern Science. It involved both science and mythical or magical beliefs. By all accounts, the act of practicing it could determine good and evil by the actions of the performer. The cash was from what jewels she found in the castle and sold, it turned out many of them were worth a pretty penny. She hurried to stash the cash into the bag but stopped with the book. It was another sign of an evil she could never escape. A history that forever scarred her. How long would she run? And, If she failed would she allow herself to welcome death. She swallowed and placed the book inside the bag before grabbing Hewie’s leash and fake service dog vest as she headed towards the door. She placed it on his back making sure the binds weren't to tie before she then opened the door. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised you would do this Ms.Belli.” Fiona paled feeling sick to her stomach as she looked to see Barrows standing before her. She takes a step back fear for her life but next thing, Fiona knew she was flying through the air and knocking into the kitchen wall. She let out a sound of pain and Hewie began barking growling as he hurried to step in front of Fiona. She gasped as she tried to move, blood dripped from the top of her forehead and her lip was split letting her taste her blood. 

Barrows stepped into her apartment looking completely different. Gone was the Geeky looking the young man in his place stood a sharp-faced lean pale being with malevolent intent in his eyes. Fiona struggled to get up the pain radiating from her back to terrible to deal with as she tried to stand.

“My Masters told me to get them to you any way I can. That means I could break your legs and drag you out of this apartment. You know…I’ve broken a lot of girls legs before. It’s a pleasure that I take in doing. Breaking Women. I’m going to have fun breaking you.” He ran at her grabbing her by the throat and throwing her across the room and onto her coffee table. She shattered it with her weight. Hewie growled and barked lunging to attack him catching his arm. Barrows yelled and shouted “ Fucker.” Fiona forced her self up and to crawl towards her bag. 

She heard a yelp and turned watching as Barrows threw Hewie against the wall. The sound of her dog's body hitting the wall made her sick. “HEWIE” She yelled his name in fear and she grabbed the bag feeling need to protect the one thing in her life that she loved. Barrows moved towards Heiwie causing Fiona to turn and pull open the bag to reveal a dark red glass ball. The ball was heavy and about the size of ping pong but looks could be deceiving. She turned then and shouted towards Barrows letting her fear become anger. 

“HEY, BARROWS.” 

He turned his eyes blazing with killer intent and his..he had fangs. “Tell your masters to go to hell.” 

She threw the ball hitting him square in the face. It shattered exploding across his face in a red inferno burning it. He screamed and patted at his face buying Fiona enough time to grab a broken piece of wood and smash it over his head. He fell to the ground unconscious, his face half-burned as blood seeped from his skull. 

Fiona dropped the piece of wood and rushed to Hewie. He whined but managed to get himself up. “That’s a good boy. Come on, Let’s get out of here.” Hewie tokes a second ere he stood up following Fiona as she grabbed her bag and coat. She looked at Barrows once more making sure that he was unconscious before she slides into the night and to hopefully a better future. 

* * *

Micheal Barrows awoke to a blinding pain along his face. He growled pushing himself from the floor of the apartment and moving to sit up. He swore as even that simple action caused him great pain then reached for his phone. As the Phone rang He searched the room. She was gone. But, She hadn’t left with leaving a mark on him. He stood up moving to the bathroom in the apartment so he could see the damage. He winced at the sight. Half of His Face was burnt off leaving only a blood chared mess from the side of his cheek to his collarbone. The chemical had burned not only his skin but a vast amount of Muscular tissue as well as a section of bone. It was a gore as the blood seeped through falling to the floor and coating the rug. To some, it would be a sickening sight but to him, it was a work of beauty especially as it began to heal. He watched as the skin began to slowly heal itself. Bone regrew hile muscles stitched itself together and skin knitted itself in place. As he watched Micheal pressed a number for speed dial and waited listening till he heard the deep voice of her master. 

He hadn’t excepted that from her. The action to fight, to wound him and bring him down. From, Some of the Master’s spies the girl had all been a meek and feeble little thing. And, At there meeting she seemed so with her delicate little waist and angelic looking face. Fuck! The Girl was just begging to be attacked and “Violated”. But, Then again She had to have been strong to kill Lorenzo and his staff. When the order had gotten there the only living being there was Debiltias. And, Even then when asked he showed a kind of awed respect for her. It was a shame that the creature was so dumb, he would have loved to question him about what she could have done to elicit such a response. And, That aroused him even more. 

Micheal loved the fighters. They made the game so much more fun when they attacked him, scarred him even. They didn’t cower in the corner but did everything in there power to kill him and the more he attacked the more fight the brought in. It was a cycle of vicious Violence that he enjoyed until there deaths. He licked the corner of his lip at the memory of his last. She had lasted so long with him. A total of a year. A year of play. A year of Fun. How he missed her when she finally escaped him by taking her own life. 

Maybe after his master was done with her then possible he might be gifted with her. He could play all he wanted. How he would have fun? How he wonder what color her skin would look after his beatings. Would it deepen to a lovely shade of purple easily or would it become red and bright and grow with time. His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of his master’s voice broke through the fog. 

“Have you got her?” The Voice asked the sound of it was wheezy and weak. An Annoyance to him from just the sound. 

“ No, Master. She has escaped me. Taken off with her dog and Lorenzo’s Notes. It seems” He didn’t know if that was exactly true but He suspected so when they had searched his study. They’re had been no signs of the giant book anywhere and it would be stupid of her to leave it. But, Then again Fiona wasn’t stupid. 

“DAMN IT, BARROWS.” His master bellowed into the phone, the sound more like a squeak. Micheal didn’t react as he listened to the list of Obscenities his master called him. He was us to it. His master was a foul-tempered sort of man and this was one of lesser evils of his temper that Micheal could deal with. After all, no one becomes head of the Barrows family without being eviler than that. 

“I need her, Barrows.” Micheal exited the bathroom and moved to Fiona’s bedroom. The place was torn apart showing signs of a hurried escape. CLothes of unimportance laid strew across the floor while furniture laid jumbled and misplaced. She had taken everything of importance. He walked over to her bed and touched the neat sheets. They were made perfectly not a hint of wrinkle and the only thing out of place was the small garment that laid across the bed. Something that had accidentally been forgotten. Micheal walked over it and picked it up to bring it to his face and rubbing it along the side of his fully healed face. Her fragrance was on it, the smell of English roses and Earl Grey. Such a Calming Scent. He could imagine her wearing this to bed. The Cotton rubbing along her breast outlining her delicious figure. Her full round breasts. How painful would they become after he played with them?

“I’ll bring her to you Master, I promise.”

Barrows hanged up the phone not caring about his master anymore. To Focus don His pleasure in care for another’s. _Fiona. _He laughed rubbing the piece of clothing down his body as he thought of her. Such a beautiful woman, so sweet and innocent. But, Such a Fighter. He was imagining her hands on him touching his chest and arms in a loving caress. Her fingertips blood maybe even a little broken

Would she be rough for or Soft from submission?

He unzipped his pants and slowly with deep heavy precision he began to masturbate at thought of Fiona. He could imagine her know before bloody and broken and screaming his name. He groaned Enjoying the images racing in his head. 

Blood. Pain. Torture. 

It drove him in till he reached a devilish peak. 

_ I will find her and she will be mine? Mine to own, Mine to Break, Mine to have. In all the way possible. And, Nothing will stop me from it. _


	3. Kane

"Got a real good case for you, Kane." 

Castellanos looked up from the files in his hands towards the young fresh-faced agent standing in front of him. The kid couldn't be about twenty but he was smart and had taken a real shine to the rough and tough detective. Kane Castellanos was one of the toughest agents anyone had seen in a while. He was a huge brute of a man standing at six foot five with a body lean with muscle. He had an array of tattoos along with various parts of his body but the most noticeable one was the cross tattooed along his neck. It ran from the tip of his ear to the curve of his shoulder and neck. 

"What is it, Kid." 

Marco, as he was known, handed Kane a folder and watched as Kane opened. "Her name is Fiona Belli. She should be about twenty years old now, a former art student, and possibly murder or witness of her parent's murder." Marco explained pointing out a picture of a short-haired fair face blonde woman. _ She was beautiful. Innocent.  _ Kane thought as he eyed a photo of her at a college recital. She was an ample figured with full breasts a small waist and wide hips. If his grandfather was around He would tell him that was what a woman should look like. A living breathing work of art. "What happened?" He asked wanting the kid's full review of the case. "It seems that Ms.Belli was visiting her family when somehow the family got into an accident. The mother died through impact. She was thrown from the car while her father was stabbed straight through the heart. It was about three weeks maybe even more before someone called in about the body. Fiona Belli hadn't been found. The local police believed her to be Missing or dead. The case was left cold in till about a week ago when a train station caught this." Marco pointed out a photo of an older Fiona Belli bordering an Italian train heading north. Her hair was much longer now reaching to her shoulders in dark curled locks instead of a platinum blonde. Her form was covered in a thick coat with a hood over her head. From the angle of the camera, Kane could see that her face no longer held that innocence to it. Instead, It seemed to show a deep determination and fear. He scanned the photo once more and he began to notice a coloration to her skin. Bruises. Someone had attacked her. 

“Why does the agency want her?” Kane asked handing the file back to Marco. “It seems that She murdered her family.” Kane looked up in surprise. “She’s wanted for murder.” Macro nodded before placing the file on his desk. “I looked up the ticket, she purchased and it seems she’s heading North towards the Countryside.” Kane stood up from behind his desk and smiled. “Pack your bags, Marco. We’re heading to northern Italy.”

Fiona stepped off the train feeling worse for ware. Her skin was marked with bruises and the very motion of walking pained her. Her body had become a well of bruises from Barrows beating. The welt along her head had swelled and become a good size knot the size of a gumball. She felt even worse for Hewie who hobbled beside her. When she had found her cart, She toke the time to overlook his wounds. He hadn’t been cut but she could see that he was in real pain even though he braved it out. She had been lucky that the train had been nearly completely or she would have had to explain herself. She kept her hand close to one of her bruised ribs while the other held Hewie’s leash quite tightly. She had nursed Hewie’s wounds as best as she could but He seemed to be in much pain. She hoped once she got a car that she might get some better treatment for him. 

The clerk was a younger man about maybe 19 years old with ragged blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His eyes were focused on a television nearby. He muttered a hello in Italian before he returns to watching the roaring football game on the tv. She answered back with a rough rendition of Italian before signing the book with a fake name and address. She paid him in cash then grabbed the keys and hopped into her blue sedan. Hewie collapsed in the back with a sigh of relief. And, For a moment she couldn’t help but smile at him. “You're a good boy hewie.” At the sound of her voice, His tail began to thump in happiness and he whined. Fiona smiled again before she put the car in drive and pulled from the parking lot. She needed to find out what her grandfather promised the Barrows family and to do that she would have to go to the last place she ever thought she should return too. 

Belli Castle. 


	4. Belli Castle

“So This woman bought a car,” Marco questioned point to a photo of Fiona Belli as Kane looked over the lot. The kid in front of Marco gave a bored nodded as he twisted his fingers around and around. The kid was nervous as he answered “Yeah! Came in with a Dog, A German Shepard...I think. Has she done something wrong...your the second group of people to come to ask me this?” Kane turned towards the kid then and asked: “ Who was the first?” The tensed as Kane moved to stand before him. “Some man...normal-looking dude if it were for those men between them.” Kane crossed his arms making the kid stutter out an answer “Yeah...Men, They were dressed up in black trench coats and hat. But, What was weird about them was their skin. It looks pasty beige almost wrinkle like when they walked past. I don’t him the same as I told you. She paid in cash with a fake name.” The kid was silent for a second before he finally asked:” What did she do?”

“She wanted on the suspension of murder,” Marco answered as he stuffed the photo back into his pocket. perked up for a moment and shouted “ The Disappearances.” Marco raised an eyebrow and asked “What disappearances?” The Kid leaned forward nearly hanging over the desk as he answered “Yeah, Every couple of years a couple of people would disappear near in wild countryside to be never seen again. My Nonno said it’s the curse of the Belli family.” 

“Belli Family.” 

“Yeah!”

_ In the Renaissance era, A man by the name of Aureolus Belli lived in the country mountainside. He was a Genius and philosopher as well as an Alchemist. It’s said he was studying a way to become immortal and find the true meaning of life and even god. He built a massive castle in the mountains to do just that and hired people from the village below to take care of it while he worked. Well, A couple of years go by and the villagers begin to notice young men and women were disappearing in the dead of night. At first, no one paid it no mind, It was the renaissance many believed the men went off to find work in the city and that some women had followed them. It wasn’t until they saw one of the young women pregnant in the castle. When they confronted Aureolus Belli. He banished the villagers from their homes and his castle. In that same year, the village was decimated by the black plague, only a few like my Nonno’s great grandfather to carry the tale. It’s said that if you go into the countryside, you’ll disappear like those men and women. _

“And, Have they...Disappear.” Kan asked making Marco scoff and roll his eyes. “Yeah. It wasn’t until two years ago that the disappearances stopped. Hold on.” The kid moved around the desk and lead the two of them into a back room where a large board laid pushed along the wall. Kane watched as the kid turned the board over showing the agents the various faces of young men and women. And, Under each faces the words Missing lay big and bold underneath each and every one. “These are all the people who have been missing for more than two years ago. They’re families post them here in hopes that maybe they’ll come back but they all have one thing in common. They disappeared into the countryside.

Fiona laid a hand on the heavy metal doors with a feeling of dread. The metal was cold against her hand and it made her wondered if it was her hand or the cold morning chill of the mountain air. Fiona let out a breath of air as she pushed the metal doors moving with a heavy loud creak. The empty courtyard was barren of any life but as Fiona stepped forward She felt the world shift as the memory of her escape swept through her mind. She could smell the blood, feel the pain, and fear as they followed after chasing her for something inside her. The azoth even now she felt it beat within her. The essence of life that if concentrated could achieve immortality. She laid a hand across her abdomen before she stepped forward walking along the grounds. The pathway was overgrown with weeds and tall grass as she made her way to the front doors. Hewie barked beside his sound nervous and unsure as the climbed the steps. It was as if life was dead in the entire castle, not even the plants seemed full of life. 

She opened the door and the smell of stale air and burning wax flooded the air. Someone was still residing in the castle. She reached into her bag and pulled a reddish-black ball from its depth. Hewie growled as his hackles raised in preparation for an attack. He followed after Fiona as the walked the halls. Her destination was the library, a place she knew carried her grandfather's texts and letters. The more she walked the more she realized that the castle had actually been abandoned. Her body relaxed while Hewie’s hackles lowered allowing Fiona to know that he was relaxed and even curious. He took off following a scent a few feet ahead of her. Soon, After what seemed to be a couple of hours in the castle she found her grandfather’s library. Inside, She combed through the dozens of books in till she found one of her grandfather's diaries. She sighed as she picked it up, the thing was heavy and as she strummed through the pages, She could see that most of the words were written in Italian and the other’s written in Latin. It would take her some time to figure out most of the meaning of the word. Hewie gave a soft wine beside her making her look down and smile before saying “Well, Hewie...It looks like we’ll be staying the night.” She slid the leather-bound journal into her bag before walking back out of the library. It would take some time for her to find a hotel and with it already dark, She decided that staying in the castle would be better than finding her way through the dark forest. 

She found her way the old room, shards of broken class laid strung along the floor making a little anxious and fearful. She looked down and caught her dusty reflection in the glass. She looked terrible with a bruised eye, split lip and a jagged cut running from the side of her temple. She had shadows under her eyes and the very act of standing up was taking a bit of a toll now. She was exhausted. But, Then again when wasn’t she. She was tired of the memories, the fear, and running. Every Day was a reminder of her survival and their deaths. Deaths that she wished had experienced as well. Hewie whined drawing her from her thoughts and reminded her that they both needed some sleep. She grabbed the dusty sheets from the bed and went in search of a tunnel leading to the Refining room. They found one right behind a tapestry and Fiona allowed the time to throw in the dusty sheets and get Hewie inside. Once, He was safely inside. Fiona followed after letting the tapestry fall back into place The room was quiet and dimly lit by waning electricity but it was safe. She sighed and made her self comfortable under flickering lights before allowing herself into the darkness of sleep. 


	5. Belli Castle Pt.2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it takes so long. My College classes are taking some of my time and I just recently have gotten a short reprieve to start writing again.I'll write more as soon as I can. 
> 
> Also Small Question: If You could place the Characters from Haunting Ground into another Universe ( Ex: Resident Evil, Evil Within) What universe would you choose?

_ Shapeless shadows danced along bloody cracked stone walls. The smell of burning wax was heavy in the air as Chanting figures circled around two wooden cradles. Side to Side. Side to Side. The Cradles moved side to side as the disembodied crying echoed through the air. They were so distant and so far but there was something wrong about them. Something that wasn’t right about the crying. The world shifted changed as the shapes were replaced by a young girl with raven black hair and deep brown eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear as shadowy red figures surrounded her as she ran down an endless hall. The Figures swept forward becoming a rushing wave of blood sweeping the girl away. She was sinking further and further down until she was swallowed up into an inky black abyss.  _

_ Fiona’s eyes snapped open as She shot forward from her makeshift bed. Her body felt drenched in sweat as she searched the room. Every Shadow moved. Every Sound was a laugh. A Scream. Tears began to roll down Fiona’s as the shadows changed shape warping themselves into the figures of her past. They circled around laughing, Screaming as they clawed at her skin breaking her skin and clawing her mark. Every moment, They chanted Azoth. Azoth. Azoth. It all they wanted. This damn instrument inside her. She curled her body back into a ball before she fell into the darkness.  _

The sound of Hewei’s whining drew Fiona from her endless nightmare. She searched the room. She searched for the shapeless shadows that laughed and taunted her. They were here those shadows she knew they were. They were taunting her waiting for her to fall to be weak like she was before. The panic was beginning to build up again. Her skin became clammy as sweat began to form along her body. She couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. It was as though the world was spinning faster and faster and she couldn’t make it stop. She just couldn’t make it stop. 

Hewie Barked drawing her from her mind from the downward spiral. He whimpered moved his body to fit in between her legs where he laid his massive head along her chest. Fiona laid a hand in his fur feeling him. “This was now. Not then.” She thought as she felt the softness of Hewie’s fur along with her fingertips. The pure fear and anxiety seemed to slowly melt away. When it all but disappeared she finally take a breath. The room was dimmer now and she wondered what time it actually was outside. Her eyes drifted to her grandfather’s journal. Her answers were inside but at that moment she felt too tired to actually face them. What would she do after she found out? She was powerless against men like them? The fear began to build back up and for a moment she nearly fell back into the spiral if it weren’t for Hewie’s well-timed lick. She smiled and told him what a good boy he was. That made him give her a doggish smile. His tail thump against her leg as she praised him again and again. She couldn’t imagine her life without. 

The rumble of her stomach made Fiona bit her lip. She was starving. She hadn’t eaten since her lunch break two days ago and even then she hadn’t much. Her stomach in knots from being discovered. Hewie titled his head as her stomach sounded again. He had to be hungry too. Fiona sighed and forced her body to stand as she readied herself to leave the saferoom. She had stayed long enough. Someone was still in the castle and staying here was pushing it far enough. She stuffed her bag with the journal and a couple of leftover alchemy supplies before she slipped back outside with Hewie. Daylight was pouring through what windows that were around alerting Fiona to the fact that it was possibly midday. She set herself down, Hewie let out a sharp and alert bark. Someone was here. She tensed and drew her backpack to her side as Hewie focused on the far corner. There was a silence before a large lumbering head poked out from behind it. 

It was Debiltias. 


	6. Belli Castle part 2.2

He still looks the same if not worse. His skin was grey now and his lumbering stance seemed to hold a limp to it now. His eyes seemed listless almost dead as he carried what seemed to be a dirty old doll in his hands. Hewie growled again drawing Debiltia’s attention towards them. For a moment, It was quiet then like the dog that’s finally seen his owner his eyes lit up. He dropped the doll as he let out a serious of garble towards her. He clasped his hands together as though praying before her. Her first instinct was to run, escape and leave the mansion but when Debiltias fell forward in a weakened stumble. Fiona realized something about him. He was sick. Weak even and though he was a large being. He didn’t seem to be as fast as before. Hewie continued to growl making Debiltias both anger and nervous. It was the rection of a child. It was like a child in a way, Debiltias from the time she did find information on him during her time in the mansion was a creation of Riccardo. A homunculus/dog hybrid, he had the mental capacity of a six-year-old child but the physical strength and appearance of a grown man. Riccardo regarded Debiltias as a failure that could only be useful for looking for new subjects for Riccardo to experiment on. And, When he wasn’t doing that he was working on the lands of the estate as a gardener and Handyman. 

Fiona laid a hand on Hewie’s head as she stepped forward. She was shaking. It was the only thing she could focus on other than him. She needed to focus on something else then he or she might break down. Even, though he was a child in the sense he was still dangerous and she knew how easily he could kill her. He looked at her then with wonder. She could see him better know. His face was truly grey now and there were patches of skin darker than the others as though they were bruises. They were bruises. Something had attacked Debiltias and from the look of how large the wounds were, that something had won. She raised her head then trying to look tough to the seven-foot giant. “Fiona!” He garbled towards her making her Flinch. 

“Debalitas.” Fiona swallowed a breath and instantly regretted the action as the stench of him, hit her nose. He smelled like rotten flesh. “What happened? What is wrong?” She asked her voice shaking as Debalitas shook his head side to side shaking his hands. There were a few minutes of garble but she managed to pick up on some words. “ Men. Bad Men. Take from the Castle. Hurt me.” She clenched her hands into a fist before nodding towards Debalitas. “Are they still here?” She asked watching as Debalitas nodded. “Where?” He jumped and ran or rather hobbled to the corner where he yelled out “ Here. This way.” Debalitas ran off. She takes a breath ignoring the pain in her side and followed suit. 

She had been right about his speed even in his condition, he was much faster than her. It was a constant struggle to even keep up. He finally began to slow as they neared the railing over the courtyard closes to the greenhouse. “Here...Badman here!” He whispered pointing to some men standing in the courtyard. Fiona bent down hiding behind the rail as she watched them. They were men, at least they were somewhat in appearance. The way they walked was almost zombie-like, they lumbered from side to side while there skin was the color of Debalitas. It was also wrinkled reminding her of an old man. 

“Bad men! Hurt Debalitass!” He cried pointing towards a black and purple mark along the side of his face. Fiona swallowed nodding as she watched them lumber towards the greenhouse. “Debalitas, Did they steal something? Did they take anything from here?” He was quiet for a long time before nodding. “Daniella.” The sound of her name made Fiona freeze. The woman who wanted to be real. Someone who wanted to become real by stealing a part of herself. In a way, She felt sad for Daniella. She felt that she wasn’t real, a woman because she couldn’t be like Fiona. She had chased Fiona through the entire castle in till she had finally cornered her into a room. A room where She was impaled killing her instantly. The image of her body hanging from the shard of glass made her stomach twist in knots and disgust. It became hard to breath as the memory of it flood her mind. Her hand tightened into fists as she tried to chase the memories away from her mind. 

“Any sign of her?” Fiona froze as she heard the sound of Micheal’s voice. He came walking out from beneath the walkway. Shock coursed through her as the sunlight hit his face. It was completely healed as though he had never been burn. Fear shot through her spine as she moved backward away from Micheal’s sight. Debalitas seemed confused for a moment as though not understanding why she was scared. He turned back towards the tall man and felt anger at him for making the Angel upset. He stood up and started to shout yelling out in garble as she jumped the railing and fell to the floor. Shocked Fiona scrambled to the edge and watched as Debalitas rushed him. Micheal gave the creature a look of disgust before pulling a gun from his side jacket and firing. Fiona gasped falling back as Debalitas head exploded outward forcing blood, brain matter, and bone onto the wall and columns behind him. 

“Fuck!” Micheal shouted causing Fiona to jump back in fear. She covered her mouth as Micheal walked towards Debalitas Body. He kicked it before looking around the courtyard. His eyes searched the railings and the shadows for any sign of movement. He raised the gun towards a specific column and fired. The bullet clipped the edge splitting in half. One hit beside her head catching her cheek and letting a sliver of blood flow from it while another shatter window above her. “Fiona! I know you here. Come on! You didn’t think you’d escape from me. From Us. Did you….” He laughed. Hewie growled the hackles rising straight as he zeroed in on Micheal. Fiona closed her eyes and grabbed Hewie on the collar where she tugged it hard to grab his attention. She stood up and ran down the hallway of the castle and away from Micheal. 

He continued to laugh watching as her and the dog disappeared from his sight. He slides the safety back on before he slipped the gun back into his jacket. He tilted his head and whistled, the sound wrong distorted. It echoed through courtyard eerily as though it shouldn’t be a sound heard. “Time to go hunting!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. Trying to write as much as possible and finish school work at the same time. It has been a bit of a hectic school semester.   
Micheal is back. Debiltias is Back. Daniella is Mentioned, And Belli Castle is seen again. In the game, I always felt bad for Debiltias as he was a character created and then abandoned. ANd, Daniella was a character that freaked me the fuck out. So, I figured if I ever got far with this story, I wanted to mention her at some point.   
Thank you so much for the Kudos and the Views. I love that you guys are enjoying this and I hope that I can hurry up and update soon.


	7. *New of Azoth

Hey, Everyone

If you are reading this I have to take a break from Azoth because of Thanksgiving, Finals, and A New Job. I hope you can wait just for a bit for the next chapter. 


	8. Belli Castle Pt. 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody I know it has been a lot longer then I stated but work has been crazy and I've been trying to update as quickly as I can. Azoth has know reached 130 reads which I am so happy about and thank you to those who left the five kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kane rolled the cigarette between his fingers as he waited for Marco. In his hand was a picture of Fiona Belli. In this photo, She was happy and beautifully innocent her face tilted away from the camera but in the angle that made it seem as though she was smiling right at it. Her blonde hair was swept back into a beautiful bun at the end of her neck. In the photo, She was dressed in a sheath white even gown playing a beautiful black grand piano. He ran his fingers across the curve of her face and down her neck in wonder. The reports on the girl told him she was sweet shy and mostly quiet. She excelled in her classes and never fought with anyone. Some of the male teachers and students stating that she was almost fragile. Those words stuck at him in a way that actually made him angry. Something about her made him believe that she was far from weak. He could believe her to sweet shy and quiet but something about her made him think she was far from a meek fragile. This girl had survived whatever killed her parents and she is still doing it now. She was far from weak. It was why he was attracted to her. Since the first night, Marco showed her that photo. Kane was drawn to her. There was something about her that made him...Damn it. He couldn't find the word to describe the feelings he enlisted inside of him. But, whatever they were they were strong. So, Fucking strong he couldn't think about her. Crave her in a way that left him feeling aroused and excited. Damn, How long had he felt like this. How long had it been since he wanted to hunt? He let out a heavy sigh that sounded more like a growl and ran a hand over his face and down his neck where he felt the tattoos embedded in his skin. He stood there for a minute embracing that feeling of excitement and arousal before he heard the sound of Marco heading his way. 

“I’ve got the go-ahead with headquarters. They said if we find anything about the missing people to contact the local police. But, Our main concern is the girl.” Kane nodded and slipped the photograph of Fiona into his back pocket. Marco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as He watched his Superior officer hid away the picture. Both of them slide into the car before driving off into the direction of the mountain."The kid said we should drive about twenty-five miles up this road before stopping at an opening to the forest. He said we'd have to hick the rest of the way but we should get there before dark if we make it in time. He said we should know we're close by how bumpy the road is." Marco explained. "Did you find anything else out about the family?" 

“I got some information on the property and family. And, it's some interesting Shit I tell you."

"The property has always belonged to the Belli Family. They lived on that land for years and it seems to be passed down from son to son. The family has a history. The oldest record to date states that the family picked up alchemy at an early start with the first Beli patriarch. He was said to be great and was even considered for the king’s court. “ Kane raised an eyebrow at the excitement in Marco’s voice before the kid cleared his throat and continued on with the history lesson. “ In the early 1600s, the Beli family developed an alliance with the Barrows family. A line of individuals who were the Lord wardens of the marshes, a special division for the king of England back in the 1600s. The families become uneasy allies for a couple of years before finally, the Beli family severed the family ties and cut all ties to the Barrow’s line. It was said it was because of the Barrows relations to the Massacre of the Marshes where stated in some documents. Theodore Barrows tortured and killed the children of the local villagers for some dark black magic like a ritual. It was brutal...anyway. The Beli family has since have been residing here in the Italian countryside. No one has seen any sign of the Belli line except for one Ugo Belli, a School Teacher who of course was killed. Which is another interesting thing? The Medical Examiner stated that he found something weird about Ugo's body."

"What was it?" 

"Ugo DNA was a unique fucking mix. It contained traces of Mandrake or Mangdora."

"Mandrake...Isn't that poisonous?" 

"Yeah, The Doctors think it's a mix-up but other then Ugo's appearance. No one knows about the rest of the family except for that each With each passing year, the disappearance of people and villagers increasing.”

“She's got a fucked up family tree. “ Kane stated watching the scenery as the car speed down the road. “Her father is a member of a family that could be committing murders. So the question rises is she running from them since she knew what was going on or maybe they're taking it out on an international level." Marco shrugged " Who knowns." The car began to slow in till they came to a complete stop and Marco whispered " It looks like we are here….Sir do you see that.” The kid stated before he turned off the side of the road to a section of woods that barely parted and a section where they saw Fiona’s Belli’s Rental Cars, as well as several black trucks, line along the side. 

“It looks like were aren’t the only ones looking for Ms.Beli.” 

Fiona raced through the Castle halls feeling the presence of Micheal’s beasts at her back. Their presences against her back were a heavy malevolent force that scratched at her very soul. She could hear their heavy panting as she turned sharply towards the Bridgeway. Her body screamed in pain as her body slide along the hall towards a stairway. For a moment, Her feet couldn’t get traction and she slammed into the wall. The let out a shout of pain as she struggled to stand. The next thing she knew was the sound of the Beasts roar, Hewie’s bark, and her own scream as tumbled down the stairs and into the darkness below. 


	9. Belli Castle pt 2.4

Fiona landed hard against a solid surface, a loud echo in the darkness causing Fiona to let out an ear-piercing scream. She sobbed as the and everything in her was telling her that she should just give up. Her body couldn’t take any more of it’s abuse. She couldn’t take any more of its abuse for the thing that was the heaviest source of her pain. How simple it would be to give up and die like she wished to commit so much so in her mind. How easy would it be to just yell to let those things above her find her and kill her to end it all? How easy would it be to just end it all? She slowly began to open her mouth ready to call out, ready to end it when she heard Hewie's bark. It was scary, alarmed even some would describe worried. Fiona felt her heart stop at that sound. In a weird sense of Loyalty, She couldn’t abandon him. She was all she had in this world. She couldn’t do that to him. Fiona grit her teeth as the pain became sharp as she forced her body forward and up. The ground beneath her was hard and sold. The air was dank with the smell of mold and dirt but the air was surprisingly humid. Already, Her body began to become heavy with sweat. The erupted years back must have changed the structure of the castle below entirely. The tears had been cut off in a jagged piece making the descent something as something she almost shouldn’t have survived. 

She licked her lips before looking down towards the dark resembles of the castles pathways. She couldn’t get back up the stairs with her wounds, so that left only one option. She needed to find a way out from here. Hewie barks became louder and with a tone that could be only described as fierce and strong, she ordered Hewie. “ Be Good Boy, Hewie. Go. Be a good Boy and GO!” There was silence and then She heard an unease bark then nothing. Fiona closed her eyes before giving a prayer that he had listened to her. She gripped her waist and with a slow unease space hurried down the path towards what she hoped was an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! going to add more to this chapter.


End file.
